


Ferb's Birthday Wishes

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Birthday, Brothers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Once every four years, Ferb gets to enjoy his birthday on the actual day.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really should have finished this up before the 29th, but oh well.
> 
> Happy birthday to Ferb. XD

"Ferb."

Ferb buried his face in his pillow.

"Ferrrb."

Sighing, he turned his head enough to look at Phineas. And frowned at seeing his brother lit up only by the light he'd sometimes read by. He glanced at the window to check that is was still dark outside and not simply overcast.

Phineas jumped onto the bed, barely missing Ferb. "C'mon, we need to get an early start."

Giving a slow blink, Ferb tried to figure out what the heck he was talking about. They rose with the sun, not before it, except for special occasions. As far as he knew, today was not one of those days.

The bright grin on Phineas' face dimmed. "You don't know what day it is. How do you not know what day it is?"

Ferb rolled onto his back to sit up. There was a possibility he'd feel foolish once told, but his still tired mind wasn't connecting the day to anything important.

"Okay, okay." He shoved a closed envelope to into Ferb's hands. "Here." There was a teasing glint in his eyes that set Ferb on edge. Practical jokes were not commonplace between them, outside of April Fools, but they did happen.

Opening the envelope, he slowly slid out the card inside.

"Happy birthday, bro."

Ferb glanced between his brother and the birthday card featuring a childishly drawn robot and the words "Happy 3rd Birthday."

Phineas was then promptly shoved off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were younger, Phineas hadn't fully grasped the idea that someone's birthday could come around only once every four years. It had led Phineas' active imagination to conclude that Ferb aged slower than everyone else. The four-year-old had been torn between excitement at the idea and dread that he'd grow up faster than his best friend.

It had taken their parents a while to realise what the problem was and even longer straighten it out.

Ferb had attempted to straighten it out himself beforehand but their method of silent communication had still been wonky at the time and had only made things worse.

Once he understood how it worked, Phineas said Ferb could share his birthday. Which was a sweet offer that Ferb refused. Phineas' birthday was Phineas' birthday, even if they shared everything else, he didn't feel right sharing that.

February 28th and March 1st were interchangeable used to celebrate it on non-leap years. Occasionally, Phineas would insist they celebrate it on _both_ days because "if anyone deserves two birthdays, it's Ferb." Ferb would then smile at his brother and beg to differ but the sentiment was still touching.


End file.
